


Blackout

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Crow can't help it if he can't settle down - Rom's too distracting! Luckily, Rom has an idea for how to make him behave...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Season of Kink Holiday Challenge! Big thanks once again to Ldybastet for her beta skills. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanrio.

Crow’s knees were starting to ache. He hadn’t been kneeling for that long, really, but the futon wasn’t doing as good a job of cushioning his hands and knees against the hard wood floor as he’d hoped and he couldn’t help but tense up while blinded to his surroundings. Blindfolded with his own damn tie, he might add! Rom could be a kinky bastard when he wanted to be.

As for how he’d ended up like that… He’d gone round to Rom’s to try and write some lyrics in peace. It had seemed like a great idea at the time – somewhere quiet where he wouldn’t be distracted by the promise of videogames or literal cattle mooing outside his window. Except he’d kind of forgotten that Rom would be there, and Rom himself was more than enough of a distraction. Instead of writing, he’d fidgeted, and joked around, and generally been the most annoying presence possible until Rom finally snapped and hauled him up by his collar.

“Stop acting like a little kid! If you don’t sit down and shut up, I’ll…”

“What?” Crow looked at the taut muscles straining in the arm holding him up, at the tip of a fang poking out from the side of Rom’s mouth, and grinned. “Give me a good spanking?”

Their eyes had met.

And that had been that.

Crow shifted position to try and find a spot more comfortable for his knees and strained his ears trying to pick up on the tiny sounds of Rom moving around the room behind him. There was the rustle of clothing being removed, and then a small grunt from Rom as he knelt down beside Crow. Despite that, Crow still jumped when a calloused hand ran down his side.

“You sure about this?”

“Of course!” Crow lifted his tail as high as he could and wiggled his butt in what he hoped was an inviting manner. “Are you going to keep me waiting?”

Rom’s fingers slipped around underneath to Crow’s chest and pinched a nipple hard, making Crow gasp. “Brat.”

Not that Rom started to spank Crow immediately. No, he had to take his time, didn’t he? Apparently, in addition to being a kinky bastard, Rom liked to play with Crow’s nipples – flicking and pinching them alternately, then rubbing them over with a wet fingertip. Crow had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning and it was almost a relief when Rom pulled away. There was more shuffling, and Rom’s heavy weight settled behind him, his already erect cock pressing against Crow’s arse. It was so easy for Crow to imagine how good it would feel inside him, so thick and hard, stretching him open… Crow swallowed. He forced himself to be patient and not to beg. After all, that would come later, right?

One big hand pawed at the curve of Crow’s arse. “How many?”

Thinking was proving a little hard for Crow, but he tried. “20? I guess?”

“Tell me to stop if it gets too much.”

Rom’s hand drew back and connected with Crow’s arse with a loud smack. Crow rocked forward on his hands at the impact, biting back a cry of pain. Shit, Rom was strong! It hadn’t been an unpleasant sensation, exactly, but definitely intense. Maybe a little too intense, if he were honest with himself. The thought of another 19 of those put him a little on edge, and he found himself tensing up again in anticipation of the next one. Instead of the expected blow though, Rom’s fingers stroked soothingly along Crow’s arse, massaging where he’d been hit.

“Sorry. Was that too hard?”

“No!” Somehow, despite the blindfold, Crow could just see the expression Rom was making. “Well… maybe a little?”

“Then say so, you idiot.” One hand came up and ruffled the back of Crow’s hair. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Crow really hoped the blush he felt spreading across his cheeks wasn’t obvious. “I’m ok. You can keep going.”

He tensed again, but the next smack was less of a shock. Still firm enough to have him rocking forward, but less forceful somehow? Crow found himself letting out a gasp of breathlessness instead of a cry of pain. He couldn’t deny the little pulse of pleasure that went directly to his cock, either.

Once he’d seen Crow’s reaction, Rom carried on, alternating each blow on either side of Crow’s arse. As they carried on, a not-unpleasant warmth started to spread and tingle across Crow’s abused skin in response to each fresh stroke and his fingers curled into the futon with pleasure instead of anticipation. He started to rock his hips backwards in order to meet Rom’s hand and couldn’t help but feel disappointed as Rom started to count out the last few blows under his breath. Crow found himself counting along with Rom, each number coming out as a stuttered moan until they finally reached 20.

“Want more? Or is that enough for now?”

Crow was tempted to ask for more, his skin still hot and tingling from where Rom had hit it. Then he shifted and his knee nearly slipped on the wet mess of precome staining the futon, and Crow became acutely aware of just how heavy the cock hanging between his legs felt. 

“No, I…” Crow swallowed thickly. “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

There was a creak as Rom moved behind him, and then Rom’s body covered his own, hot breath on the back of his neck as Rom leaned down to growl in his ear. “Good. Because I can’t hold out any longer.”

Rom’s presence vanished, then something wet and soft and definitely not a finger probed at Crow’s hole, making him squeak in surprise.

“Rom?”

“Shush, let me do this.”

Rom’s tongue continued to lap against him again - hot, wet, and slightly rough as it explored Crow thoroughly. It was an odd contrast to where his arse was still tingling from the spanking and each lick would start by tracing a path along the smooth skin leading to his hole before delicately teasing around the soft pucker. Crow’s tail twitched wildly with every fresh lick, snapping from side to side and trying to curl itself around anything it could find before finally settling on Rom’s bicep. A finger soon joined Rom’s tongue, pulling Crow open enough for the tip of the tongue to just flick inside, and the slick sensation was hot enough that Crow had to force himself not to shove his hips backwards and try and make Rom to cram the whole thing inside him.

How long Rom licked him for he wasn’t sure. He almost didn’t want it to stop and nearly complained about the sudden loss of Rom’s tongue, but then he was being stretched wide and Rom’s cock felt so damn good inside him. Rom took it extra slow, mindful of the relative lack of lube and Crow’s freshly spanked arse, but Crow didn’t mind. If anything, his senses felt heightened and every thrust and slide of Rom’s cock inside him was overwhelming. Hell, Rom barely had to touch Crow’s poor neglected cock and he was coming, staining the futon underneath him even further. Rom pulled out, to Crow’s surprise, and Crow could hear a slick pumping noise and Rom grunting behind him before something wet and sticky suddenly coated his arse.

Then there was a distinctive click behind him. Crow jumped. “What the hell, did you just take a picture?”

“Take a look.”

The tie was removed from Crow’s eyes and Rom handed him the phone. Crow was treated to a shot of his own reddened backside covered in streaks of white come. He had to admit, it looked pretty damn hot. Even so…

“You’re not going to keep that, are you?”

“Why not?” Rom plucked the phone from Crow’s hand and moved it out of reach. “It’s not obvious it’s you. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Crow really wanted to sit down, but he doubted Rom would appreciate him getting come on everything, even if it was his own. Not to mention how much it was likely to sting.

“It’d be a shame to forget something as hot as that. If I delete it… You’ll just have to help me refresh my memory from time to time, won’t you?”

Crow grinned. “Deal. Now go get something to clean me up, will ya?”

He flopped down on his side as carefully as possible as Rom wandered off. Sure, he was exhausted and kinda sore and had completely failed to write even a single lyric but… It had definitely been worth it.


End file.
